


Ginny Weasley Potter

by MaryChou



Series: Elle se souvenait [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deuil, F/M, Guerre, Souvenir, amour, famille - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryChou/pseuds/MaryChou
Summary: Tous se souvenaient de ce qu'avait été la guerre. Mais nous, qu'en savons-nous ? Pourquoi le monde magique est-il devenu si tranquille après la guerre ? Peut-être parce que les mères et anciennes victimes de la guerre avaient décidées d'élever leur progéniture avec l'Amour et la Lumière qui avait tant manqué à leur propre génération.





	Ginny Weasley Potter

_« Souviens-toi. »_ Les souvenirs se bousculèrent dans sa mémoire comme pour arriver premier à une course inconnue d’elle.

_« Souviens-toi. »_ Elle ignora du mieux qu’elle put les souvenirs qui tournoyaient dans sa tête dans un défilé incessant de couleur et d’images flous.

_« Souviens-toi. »_ Elle pressa ses enfants de se dépêcher. Elle voulait arriver tôt à ce rendez-vous, lorsqu’il n’y aurait pas encore énormément de monde.

_« Souviens-toi. »_ Une main à la peau blanche repoussa une mèche couleur cuivre derrière son oreille avant que ses lèvres ne se tordent dans un semblant de sourire et qu’elle ne saisisse la main tendue devant elle avec une expression déterminée. 

_« Souviens-toi. »_ Elle pressa ses paupières l’une contre l’autre lorsqu’elle transplana, accompagnée de sa famille. Il n’était pas encore temps.

_« Souviens-toi. »_ Après un moment de marche, la famille arriva enfin au cimetière de Poudlard. Plus qu’un rendez-vous annuel, c’était un hommage aux souvenirs et aux disparus. Tous étaient venus, amis comme ennemis.

_« Souviens-toi. »_ Son regard se posa sur la tombe en face d’elle. La troisième tombe en partant de la gauche de la première rangée. Alors, seulement à cet instant, la femme s’autorisa à se souvenir. A se souvenir combien de ces gens enterrés dans les tombes face à elle avaient tenu à elle autant qu’elle avait tenu à eux. Qu’elle tenait encore à eux même s’ils n’étaient plus présents. A se souvenir de leur personnalité, de leur physique, à se souvenir de ce qu’ils avaient fait pour elle, à se souvenir d’eux tout entier. La rousse s’autorisa à se souvenir de ce qu’avait été la guerre enfin.

_« Tu te souviens ? Quand tu tentais de ne pas perdre espoir alors que les Carrow vous torturaient un par un. Quand tu maudissais Harry d’avoir pris la Carte du Maraudeur mais que tu trouvais tout de même le moyen de le défendre devant Neville quand il faisait la même réflexion. Quand les courses-poursuites étaient gagnées – que ce soit grâce à une aide providentielle ou juste la chance._

_Bien sûr que tu te souviens de la guerre. Ce temps avait beau être lointain, cette période était encore fraîche dans bien des esprits._

_Regarde autour de toi, tout le monde qui est venu. Ils se souviennent eux aussi. Le professeur McGonagall qui est devenue la directrice de cette éminente école, les Malefoy, les Londubat, les Scamander, les Zabini et bien d’autres encore. Ils avaient tous perdu beaucoup dans cette guerre, comme toi._

_Ah, voilà Lily. Elle est avec Teddy, devant les sixième et septième tombes de la troisième rangée. Tu sais qui est enterré là-bas, tu le sais parfaitement. Les tombes, censées être parfaitement anonymes, ne l’étaient plus depuis un long moment. Les secrets n’étaient jamais bien gardés dans le monde magique, dans Poudlard encore moins. Les cheveux de ta fille et ton presque-neveu sont rose bonbon. Ils ont leur propre manière de rendre hommage aux morts. Tu te souviens la première fois que vous aviez vu Lily arborer cette couleur ? Nombreux sont ceux qui ont eu les larmes aux yeux tant vous trouviez cet hommage magnifique._

_Là, tu vois Albus et Scorpius arriver ? Eux aussi ont une manière particulière de célébrer cette funeste date. Tu sais qu’ils ne se quitteront pas de la journée, prouvant que le changement a été bien entamé. Un Potter et un Malefoy. Une belle façon de dire que les défenseurs de Poudlard ont réussis, qu’ils ne sont pas mort en vain._

_Tu sers la main de ton mari pour prendre un peu de sa force. Pour partager la tienne. Tu te souviens du sentiment affreux de perte quand tu as cru qu’il était mort. Tu n’y as pas cru tout de suite mais cette image est imprimée au fer dans ta mémoire. L’image de son corps inerte dans les bras d’Hagrid, lequel était secoué de sanglot. La suite s’est déroulée vite, bien trop pour que – sur le moment – tu ais compris autre chose que le fait qu’il ait survécu. Encore._

_Tu cherches James des yeux, tu ne l’as pas encore vu. Pourtant tu sais qu’il doit être avec Victoire derrière les dernières tombes. Parce qu’il est souvent le seul à se rappeler que ce jour n’est pas seulement un jour de deuil national. Ce jour est aussi synonyme de réjouissance, c’est le jour de l’anniversaire de ta première nièce. C’est difficile de trouver la joie pendant une journée pareille, pourtant vous le faites tous le soir. Toute ta famille et quelques amis, vous repoussez les souvenirs dans ce tiroir au fond de votre mémoire, si rarement ouvert durant le reste de l’année, et vous faites en sorte d’être heureux pour l’autre cérémonie de la journée. Et si vous ne le pouvez, vous faites semblant. Parce qu’il serait injuste que cette si jolie fillette innocente que Victoire avait été il y a quelques années paye pour quelque chose qu’elle ne comprenait pas. Alors oui, tu te souviens. Mais tu vis aussi. Alors tu enlèves aux souvenirs le droit de te tourmenter plus et tu tords de nouveau tes lèvres pour faire ce sourire que tu trouves si faux mais qui arrive à tromper ton monde chaque année. »_

Un peu apaisée d’avoir laissée les images du passé ressurgirent pour un temps durant, la mère de famille remit de nouveau une mèche derrière son oreille. Elle avait toujours ce sourire si trompeur aux lèvres et le tourna vers son mari pour lui signifier qu’elle le laissait. Il en allait toujours ainsi durant le 2 Mai. L’ancienne combattante avait toujours été plus rapide dans son hommage que son mari qui éprouvait toujours le besoin de s’excuser longuement, même si rien de tout ça n’était sa faute.

Alors Ginny Potter s’éloigna tranquillement d’Harry Potter pour aller vers le fond du cimetière où elle savait trouver sa nièce et son fils aîné. Il était temps de renfermer les souvenirs pour célébrer un évènement heureux. L’anniversaire de la blonde Victoire était parfait pour montrer que cette journée n’était pas seulement un jour de deuil national. C’était aussi le jour de la victoire et, cela, personne ne devrait l’oublier pour plonger dans le souvenir des sombres années 90. Après tout, les personnes disparues s’étaient sacrifiées pour que la paix et la Lumière éclaire de nouveau le Royaume-Uni.


End file.
